The Kingdom Keepers: Sisters of Fate
by durancedurance
Summary: Wondered what ever happened to the DHIs? What happened to Amanda and Jess? Does Finn continue crossing over? Is the park safe? Find out in this compelling continuation of Ridley Pearson's novel!
1. Who's the fairest?

A/N: This is my first fanfic, do bear in mind. I do not own any of this, it is all the amazing Ridley Pearson's, except for my OC. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" asked the Queen.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but you're not going to like hearing this," replied the mirror.

"WHAT?" the Queen shrieked, her voice trembling with rage.

"I'm very sorry, my Queen, it is no longer you," said the mirror.

"Who could possibly-" the Queen stopped short.

"It is a young girl named Amanda, O Queen," said the Queen.

"How could a little brat…oh. Oh I see," said the Queen her eyes flittering with understanding.

"Yes your majesty," said the mirror.

"Very well then," replied the Queen. "Not the other one too?"

"No, your majesty," said the mirror.

"Humph," snorted the Queen haughtily. "She is easily dealt with."

"But Maleficent-"

"DON'T!" the Queen shrieked yet again, her fierce eyes open wide in rage. The mirror recoiled into his green flames. "You are NEVER to speak of my sister again."

"Yes, your majesty," the mirror replied quietly.

"My plans are in place mirror, this girl will not stop me. A mere obstacle that is quickly removed, and permanently," said the Queen, back to her haughty composure.

"But my Queen, she is going to transform the boy-"

"NO!" yet again the Queen shrieked. "She can't, he won't…"

"I'm afraid so your majesty," the mirror replied.

"That girl will feel my wrath, mark my words mirror, the girl SHALL DIE!" cried the Queen, as shrieks of laughter erupted from her evil lips, eyes wide with malice. She cackled so hard that she scared her raven off, and the mirror disappeared back into his green flames in fright.

* * *

Finn Whitman awoke with a start. The sit-bolt-upright-eyes-wide-blinking kind of start. After nearly four months of great sleep Finn was surprised by the sudden nightmare. After he and the other DHIs had solved the Stonecutter's fable, they had no longer crossed over to the Magic Kingdom in their sleep. 

For some reason though, Finn was in a sweat and breathing pretty hard for any old nightmare. Finn thought about Amanda, calming down a little. Although Finn had dreams about Amanda over the past four months, they were all relatively normal and in normal places with her. Finn hadn't seen her since that fateful day when he and the DHIs captured Maleficent and Finn freed Amanda's sister Jez, or now Jess, from the evil fairy. He had dreamed about her though, from just memories during his crossing over, to more cryptic dreams of running into her in places he'd never been before.

Finn couldn't seem to shake off the nightmare. How could it have been so vivid? So real? He wished he could talk to Amanda about it, she'd know what to do. Finn could remember the smell of wet pavement and muggy Florida air, the distant smell of popcorn and fireworks lingered. He remembered being shrouded in darkness, as one single light shone upon the limp and lifeless body of a young girl, lying in the street. Finn shuddered, shaking off the haunting image.

He'd thought about Amanda, and her sister Jess, a lot over the past few months. Of course, he realized she couldn't hang around after blowing her cover like that. Then again, Finn still had no idea what she was covering up exactly. Amanda had never explained the apparent gift she and her sister shared. Finn still couldn't grasp the idea of such a normal girl having, well, magic. True, it was magic that fueled the Overtakers, and probably caused Finn's crossing over, but could people just perform magic? _Real _magic?

Finn quickly got dressed for school and headed downstairs to greet his mother for breakfast. She'd laid out a beautiful spread of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Finn," she said as he entered the room.

"Hey Mom," Finn replied. His mother had seemed to be over the crossing over truth fiasco. Shortly after he stopped crossing over, Finn's mother grew less suspicious. Every once in a while she'd act a little strange around Finn, obviously fretting over her son's previous behavior. Eventually she'd chalked up the story to "being a teenage boy," and let the ruined clothes and supposed sneaking-out go. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Finn would partake in any illegal activity that may have explained the awkward story he told her.

Finn wasn't really sure if his Mom would understand, but now that he and the other DHIs had completed their quest, she'd stopped complaining and he no longer had to explain himself, which he hated to do. She had no need to be suspicious once he went to bed later like a "normal" teen and fixed his grades. Though thankful for no longer having to lie, he still he wondered if she really could have ever begun to believe him.

Upon arriving at school, Finn took a seat in the back of Algebra with his friend Dillard. Explaining his "super-powers" to Dillard had seemed awkward to Finn, even though he had started to lose him as a friend. Fortunately, Dillard never brought the issue up again, and their friendship had rekindled after Amanda's disappearance.

"Hey, what's up?" Dillard whispered as Finn grabbed a seat. The Algebra teacher Mrs. Nieland had the tendency to ignore hushed conversations in the back of the room as she droned on about binomials, often providing Finn and Dillard an opportunity to catch up.

"Not much. I had a really weird dream last night though," Finn said.

"Not…that stuff again…right?" asked Dillard suspiciously.

"No, just a bad nightmare. I can't seem to shake it. It felt so real, it really creeped me out," Finn whispered.

"What was it about?" Dillard asked, clearly pleased.

Finn hesitated. Sure, he was back to being buddies with Dillard, but he never felt comfortable talking about these things with Dillard. Like his mom, Dillard just didn't seem to understand.

"I don't know really," Finn lied. "I just know it freaked me out." There it was again. He felt terrible for lying to his friend, yet again.

"Oh," Dillard replied, disappointed.

Finn thought back on his dream. It felt so real to him. He could still feel the fear, tingling his spine, speeding up his adrenaline. What could it mean? There hadn't been any more trouble in the park. No weird stories, no bad news, no crossing over. He saw it again, that helpless girl, lying lifeless in the dark. Finn struggled to recall what he'd seen. Actually, she'd looked just like…

"Mr. Whitman!"

Finn nearly fell on the floor, sending his math book and papers hurtling in all directions.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Whitman," Mrs. Nieland said, eyeing Finn as he struggled to pick his things up off the floor.

"S-sorry Mrs. Nieland, I must have been daydreaming," Finn stuttered. The class giggled all around him.

"Daydreams are nothing but figments of our imagination, Mr. Whitman, and I suggest you quit daydreaming in my class or _I'll_ be the daydream you have to deal with," said Mrs. Nieland. "And that, Mr. Whitman, one might classify as more of a nightmare."

The bell rang , dismissing students sniggering at Finn's expense as they left the room.

"Tough break dude," Dillard said once he and Finn had left the classroom. "She can be a real witch."

"Reminds me of a lady I know," laughed Finn as he and Dillard headed for their next class.

* * *

Please review! This is my first fanfic so lay it on me! This is a work in progress so do please give me some constructive criticism to polish for this first chapter and for new chapters, which are on the way! This is a complete story that I will continue updating, so your questions will be answered! (Eventually, that is.) Thanks for reading! 


	2. Pretzels and banter

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I do not own any of it, it's all Ridley Pearson's that lucky man. Thanks to JediGal and b00kWorM0502 for the support! Sorry this took so long, and it's a bit short, but we've got to have you coming back for me don't we now? Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Finn blinked his eyes and rubbed his temples. He had a pounding headache, and suddenly found himself shrouded in darkness, in what seemed to be Main Street at Disney World. Finn blinked his eyes and looked around. Suddenly he realized that he truly was at Disney World, and immediately looked down at himself, thinking that his body would have that familiar faint glow that meant he had crossed over. He looked the same, and was in the same pajamas he'd gotten into bed with.

"That's weird," said Finn aloud, hoping his voice would have that strange tinny electric sound to it. For some reason, he was the same as always, just like being in the park as normal, just at night. Suddenly Finn saw a burst of light coming from far across the park, then a blood-curdling scream. Finn took off running in the direction of the light.

Finn kept running and running, swiftly moving through the darkness. As he ran, Finn found that he'd gotten no more closer to the place he had seen the light. It was like he'd been running in circles. How could that be though? Finn knew this park better than anyone, except for maybe Wayne. Suddenly Finn stopped running, and peered into the darkness. Finn felt oddly out of place in the park, but felt as thought where he was standing was familiar to him. Finn looked ahead and saw a lone streetlamp faintly glowing in the dark. Finn looked in the light and saw girl lying on the concrete. Finn ran to her side, she was lying on her stomach in an awkward and painful position, her head was turned from him and her hair sprawled across her face. Finn went to lift her chin towards him-

"FINN! FINN IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

Finn sat bolt upright in bed, for the second day in a row. He was so close to discovering the girl's identity, he could feel it.

"I'm going Mom," Finn shouted, sighing as he rolled out of bed. It was another dream, so real and confusing; he wondered why they were happening. What was his subconscious trying to tell him? Finn decided to log on to VMK. Maybe the rest of the DHIs could help or knew something. Finn's VMK character showed up in his room. Oddly enough, Philby and Charlene's characters were in Finn's room.

** Finn: hey guys. I'm guessing you're having the same problem then.**

** philitup: yeah, what's going on? are you waking up in the park, and not crossed-over?**

** angelface13: that's what happened to me.**

** Finn: I guess it's just a regular dream, but how are we all having the same on?**

** philitup: do you keep seeing a girl?**

** angelface13: I think she's in trouble, but I never get to her in time.**

** Finn: yeah, I almost saw her face this morning, but I woke up just before I could figure out who she was.**

** angelface13: is she a Disney character?**

** Finn: I can't tell. I don't think she is, but she seems so familiar. I never get far enough in the dream to find out.**

** philitup: what I can't figure is how are we there but not crossing-over? My guess is if the three of us are having the same dream, then Willa and Maybeck are too.**

**angelface13: I'll get them on tonight, maybe we can figure this out before we fall asleep again.**

** Finn: sounds good guys. I guess I knew we couldn't go too long without some adventure or another coming up.**

** philitup: haha, here we go again.**

Finn logged out after Charlene and Philby, pressed for time to get to school. Finn had been troubled by the reoccurrence of the dream, but had felt a little better knowing that Charlene and Philby had the same dream. He wondered what Amanda would have to say on the matter, especially after Finn had discovered her, well, true identity. In fact, Amanda would probably know exactly what was going on. Finn wished he knew where she'd gone, or how to contact her.

At school, Finn could only think about last night's events, and what Amanda would say about the matter. Dazed and distracted, Finn went through classes hardly talking or making contact. Even Dillon had given up trying to talk to him. Maybe if he went to see Wayne, he could find something out, though he should probably wait to see what he could find out on VMK later. As Finn arrived home, he dropped off his heavy backpack and went to grab a bag of pretzels from the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Finn's mother asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Fine mom," he replied in a bored tone as he turned to go to his room.

"Hey Finn, did you leave your computer or the radio on when you left for school? When I came home from the store just a minute ago I thought I heard something in your room. Just remember to turn all that off in the morning," she said.

"Yeah ok mom," Finn said, thinking nothing of the matter. Finn entered his bedroom, and froze. He dropped the pretzels, scattering them all over his floor. His jaw opened in wonder and his eyes blinked furiously.

"Not quite the homecoming I expected, but it'll do," said Amanda, sitting cross-legged on Finn's bed with a grin the size of a dinner plate on her face.

"Wh-…how…but…you…" Finn shut his mouth and tried again. "How'd you get in here?"

"Ha. Do you really have to ask that question?" she replied, her grin increasing in size.

"Well, I guess not. But, why'd you leave? Where'd you go? What happened? What…what are you?" Finn spit out as many questions as his tongue would allow.

"Slow down there partner," she said as she leapt off the bed and embraced Finn in a hug. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Finn whispered back, his cheeks reddening. It was true, Finn had thought about nothing except for Amanda for the past four months, trying to explain her behavior in his head.

"You may want to sit down Finn, this could take a while," Amanda said with a smile, leading Finn to his bed.

"You're in luck," said Finn taking a seat on his bed with her. "I happen to have plenty of time, just for you."


	3. Paper Princess

Dear readers,

First off I'd like to apologize for the extreme lateness of this. After posting my latest chapter my grandmother passed away and after beginning my second semester at school I left to audition for several things in NYC and I am currently cast in a play for my school. Therefore, although it is a rather poor excuse, my work was put on hold. It doesn't help that I started a Mary Poppins fanfic either, but that's beside the point. : So thanks for sticking with me if you are reading this, and I'm sorry once again. Do enjoy and please review.

As Finn sat next to Amanda on his bed, his head began to spin. She was here, in his room, on his bed. She was back. He had so many questions for her, but he realized that more than anything he was relieved. He was relieved she was ok of course, but more importantly, he now knew that their friendship really mattered to him. The events from four months ago often just felt like a big dream, but having the solid form of Amanda in front of him elated his being beyond belief.

* * *

"Finn, normally I'd start this conversation with something like, 'You'll never believe me' or 'This may sound crazy to you,' but I know that I don't really need to explain myself to you that way do I," she stated with a smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Amanda, I think after all we've been through you couldn't tell me anything more fantastical," Finn replied.

"Well, we'll see about that won't we," she said. "I guess you're dying to know a lot of things."

"I don't even know where to begin," Finn sighed. "What are you? _Who _are you?"

Amanda tossed back her head and let out a loud laugh. "I guess that's as good a place to start as any," she giggled. "I suppose I'll just start from the beginning then."

"Sounds like a fine idea to me," Finn smiled.

"Well, I'll do my best. You see, my sister and I are actually princesses…I guess," she stated.

"You mean like the ones in the park? From the movies? I've never heard of you before," Finn wondered.

"Well, it's complicated really. We're princesses, but we weren't fully developed or introduced yet," Amanda said, he tone becoming increasingly mysterious.

"So you're not even…human? You're not…real?" Finn whispered.

Amanda chuckled as Finn awkwardly tried to comprehend the situation. "You see, it began back in the 1960's. The Disney studio was working on The Jungle Book at the time, and some of the imagineers were planning another story at the same time. The Jungle Book started work and the other story was put on hold, but not before Walt Disney looked it over. The idea was next up on the studio's list, but Walt died before even The Jungle Book was finished. Rumor has it that only Walt and a handful of imagineers knew of the work, and Walt kept what little drawings and story was created in his office. When he passed away, the work got stuffed in some vault, forgotten about."

Amanda paused to judge Finn's reaction. She received a blank stare in return.

"I suppose you're wondering how I fit in? Well, this story was actually about me, and Jess. We were…are… twin princesses, and several concept sketches were drawn of the two of us, but no other characters. There was a small manuscript among the drawings, so some of our story was in the works, but like I said, after Walt's death we were forgotten about," she said.

Amanda noticed that Finn's jaw had dropped. Eyebrows raised, mouth agape, Amanda couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes?" she inquired.

"So what you're saying is, you're a drawing? I mean, how is that possible? How…"

"Let me finish," Amanda interjected. "Since back in the 60's we had been left behind, but just a year ago, someone uncovered our story in that vault at the studio we were packed into. The next part is a bit sketchy to me, but it seems as if Jess and I were brought to life somehow. Our story had been passed around after its discovery, and the studio thought about doing a film as had been planned so long ago. Problem is, the studio isn't really into animated features anymore, which was what were supposed to be. We were sent to some part of their studio that deals with CGI work. Maleficent, as far as Jess and I could tell, had been actually attempting to use the CGI part of the studio for something. Of course, this was before your little adventure, and when she had to use people on the outside.

Something backfired in her process to get her hands on whatever she was plotting to do, and somehow we were the result. There Jess and I were, every bit as real as you are Finn. We didn't know what had happened, or even who we were. We were lucky to find the original manuscript and read about ourselves. We were perfect real life versions of our sketched selves. Everything down to our personalities and abilities from our story. We had finally been created from the vision of those imagineers in the 60's."

Amanda finished her story and looked at Finn. Finn was in such a state of shock, he couldn't say anything. For a moment the two just looked at each other, intently trying to discover how the other on was handling the situation inside.

"So, you're telling me that you're as old as my mom?" Finn finally managed to ask. The two of them paused a moment before filling the room with an uproar of laughter. For several moments the two of them collapsed on top of each other in fits of laughter. Tears from their eyes, they sat up again to continue.

"I suppose if you want to look at it that way, then yes I'm probably older than your mom," Amanda laughed.

"I can't believe you're really a princess. How does that work? I mean, how is that you're a real person, and the only reason the people in the park came to life is because of the park magic? I mean, they were from rides and attractions, and you're just paper. You weren't even actually created yet…" Finn stopped to ponder the issue.

"I know Finn. I don't know how to explain it. I mean, here I am as a fourteen year-old girl in the real world and all I know is that I'm just a Disney princess who inexplicably escaped from the pages she was created on. That's not something I can just advertise to anyone. It took the longest time getting used to things, especially since I didn't even know who I was," Amanda said.

"You did an amazing job convincing me. You're doing better than me at being a normal teenager at least," Finn laughed.

"Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve I suppose," Amanda replied with an enormous grin. "It really is nice to finally tell someone about myself. All I had was Jess, and you know that even then she'd been taken from me. I waited for so long to find a way to tell someone. I should apologize to you for not coming to tell you sooner. I was just scared you'd…well…I don't know. I wasn't sure if you'd accept me," Amanda finished, her grin replaced with an anxious frown.

"Amanda, how could you believe that? Think of everything we'd been through together. We're best friends. Besides, I'm freaky cross-over DHI boy, remember?" Finn smiled.

Finn's attempt at humor had worked, and Amanda suddenly leapt off the bed and wrapped Finn into an enormous hug. Finn felt his cheeks grow warm, and Amanda giggled after the embrace.

"So, do I refer to you as princess? Or your royal highness?" Finn asked with a grin.

Amanda suddenly frowned, and not a funny sort of frown. Finn suddenly became frightened, and wondered how his little joke had offended her.

"Don't you dare start treating me any differently now that I've told you everything," Amanda said in complete seriousness. "No one else knows I'm a princess and, well, I'm not from that world anymore. I belong here now."

Then she broke out into an enormous laugh at Finn's frightened face. Finn laughed and bowed in mock appreciation.

"Well, that about sums things up doesn't it? Now you know," Amanda said.

"There's just one more thing though," Finn said. "How can you…I mean, that is…how do you…" Finn stopped short once again as he failed to mouth what he'd been wanting to ask all along.

"Oh!" Amanda exclaimed, understanding Finn's failed attempts to express himself. "You mean how do I do this?" Amanda asked as she simultaneously twirled both her wrists in a circular motion and snapped high above her head, instantly causing her normal street apparel of a fourteen year-old girl to be replaced with a beautiful, flowing ball gown. She suddenly wore a beautiful lavender gown, a sparkling tiara, long white gloves that laced up to her elbows, and the biggest diamonds Finn had ever seen around her neck and from her ears. Amanda's hair had transformed into an elegant up-do of curls and sparkles, and on her feet she wore tiny white satin pumps sparkling like the gossamer of her gown.

Finn's jaw dropped once again as his cheeks turned a visible shade of red. Speechless for what felt like the thousandth time that day, Finn could only stare at the stunning beauty of the young girl before him in his bedroom. There truly was a princess standing before him.

Amanda merely smiled at Finn, and with another flick of her wrists and a snap, her splendor disappeared and had been replaced with her normal attire of jeans, sneakers, and top. Her hair lay down straight to her shoulders again, and the diamonds had been removed leaving only a heart-shaped locket. Back to normal, Amanda sat back on Finn's bed. Though she was still stunning in her normal attire, Finn was dumbstruck by the event that had just taken place before him, and could only manage to sit down next to Amanda, his eyes still wide with amazement.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Amanda cooed with a smile. "I knew you'd figured me out before, but of course I never deliberately try to draw attention to myself, such as that little stunt. I quickly discovered that real people, princesses or not, don't exactly transform into ball gowns on a whim," she laughed.

"So is that what you meant by abilities then?" Finn finally managed to ask.

"As far as Jess and my story goes, we were magical, yes. Of course, who isn't magical in a Disney story? To be fair, we were probably the first princesses to actually be given our own power. The only I suppose," Amanda stated simply. "Of course, you've seen what Jess can do. I'd like to think I'm rather discreet."

"Oh of course you are, besides spontaneously popping into ball gowns in people's rooms that is?" Finn grinned. The pair laughed again, then Finn thought of another question that had been burning on his mind four nearly four months. "So, another question. How did Jess get all mixed up in that mess anyhow? That's how that whole little adventure got started wasn't it? Your sister isn't…well…she's not an evil twin right?"

Suddenly Amanda grew very quiet, and Finn wondered if that knowledge was out of bounds. As far as Finn knew, he thought he'd saved her life. It seemed as though she was just under some spell of Maleficent's. Finn awaited her reply, noting her anxiety.

"Actually Finn, that's why I came back. I'm not sure how that part of our story goes…"


	4. No Enchantment Needed

Once again, I apologize for this much delayed chapter. Being in a play and trying to keep a fanfic going is darn near impossible. However, no more excuses, and here's another riveting chapter (i hope). Do enjoy and do review. Thanks for the support again. I hope to update at a regular pace now that I have no outside obligations. Plus, I'm going to Disneyland in a week, which will only fuel my creative juices for this fic!

Also, I'm starting a Mary Poppins fanfic that I've been dying to try. I plan to update both at regular intervals, but if I must I'll just work on this one. I much prefer finishing a project before moving on, but I'm itching to get an MP fic in! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"The girl is here, my Queen," said the mirror in an amused tone.

"Thank you mirror," said the Queen.

Jess entered the dark room, the only source of light coming from a throne upon which sat the Queen. She gulped nervously, then stood proud and tall and walked right up to the Queen, her chin held high and a fierce glare fixed upon her face.

"Well aren't we sure of ourselves dear?" the Queen said at Jess' approach. "And I'm sure you know why I have summoned you here girl?"

"I'll never do what you say," Jess spat. "You don't scare me any more than Maleficent did."

"Is that so child? I'm sorry to inform you that Maleficent is a fool and a failure. She had no control, no intelligence, not to mention a lack of flair in her talents. I'm sorry to call her my sister," the Queen stated. Jess' eyebrows raised into a quizzical look.

"Oh you didn't know?" sneered the Queen. "Yes, Maleficent and I are sisters. However, do not underestimate me due to my relations. I've always been the intelligent one, and I do not intend to make her mistakes. Not to mention, my dear, that if you thought _she_ was wicked…" the Queen broke off into a large and extremely venomous smile. Jess shivered involuntarily.

"I don't care what you say," Jess replied, though her proud demeanor was slowly fading. "I only came here to tell you that I refuse to take part in your plans, and whatever enchantment you plan to place on me, will not work. Maleficent couldn't control me and neither can you."

"And that, my child, is where you are wrong," the Queen smiled. "No enchantment is needed to bow your will to mine, and you _will_ do everything I tell you, just as I say to do."

"I do not intend to give up my recent freedom to do some evil deed for you. I'm not in league with any of you anymore, nor was I willingly in the first place. If you don't plan on enchanting me, I'm of no use to you, and I don't suggest trying to enchant me anyways- they'll just save me again," Jess replied firmly. Regardless of her behavior before, she knew that Amanda would never abandon her, and she was pretty sure she had gained a friend in Finn.

"I'm sorry dear, but that just won't do. You'll do as I say, and I'll tell you why," the Queen said. "Mirror!"

As the Queen shouted, the mirror revealed himself out his green flames. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Show her the documents," the Queen said. In the mirror, a vision of some sketches, a script, and other various sheets of information were revealed in an unidentified room. "These, girl, are why you'll do as I say. Do you recognize them?"

Jess peered into the mirror, then gasped. "That's my story. That's Amanda and my story! But, we could only find the original manuscript after we…well, after we were real. I've never seen all this before. There was more?"

"Oh yes dear, much, much more," the Queen smiled. "And, it is all in my possession."

"But, why are you showing me this?" Jess wondered aloud.

"Because, since these documents are now in my possession, I felt I should let you in on a little secret. Though you and your sister are real now, if these documents were ever to be destroyed…say…accidentally, why then, so would you," stated the Queen.

A faint smile played on the Queen's lips as Jess' mind began to reel. How could this be true? How could the Queen have obtained all of this information on her and Amanda? What could she possibly do?

"I'm afraid, my dear, that I will need no enchantment to use you to my advantage. If you do all that I say, and exactly as I say, I promise not to damage your story. If you tell anyone, most of all that boy or your sister, I will set fire to those documents, and you shall perish, as will your sister. Do not think you can lie to me or deceive me child, as I will always be watching. My mirror will inform me if you betray me to your friends, and you shall die. I will give you your first task tomorrow evening at this same hour. Do not fret my dear, just do as you're told and no one will be harmed."

Jess fell to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. How could this be? She knew that she was under no enchantment, but he Queen was right, she didn't need to be. She knew there was no way around this, and if she was going to save her sister and herself, she had to do as the Queen told her, and of her own volition this time. She simply couldn't bear it. Jess looked up into the wicked smile of the Queen, and understanding that the conversation was over, rushed from her sight.

* * *

Finn and Amanda had been chatting away into the late evening, mostly about Amanda's story as a princess, Finn interrupting every minute with another question about her storybook life. Despite the laughter and shouts, somehow Finn's mother never heard them or came to check on them. Finn figured it was somehow Amanda's doing. Suddenly, Finn remembered his conversation with the DHI's in VMK.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Finn shouted and jumped the bed and rushed to his computer. Luckily it was only 10:24, he could still get into VMK.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, alarmed at Finn's sudden outburst.

"I can't believe I forgot. Didn't I tell you? I guess not, I was so excited and wrapped up in…oh good. Everyone's on," Finn sighed.

**Finn: hey guys, sorry I forgot.**

**philitup: way to go dude. haha.**

**willatree: it's ok Finn. how are you?**

**Finn: fine, fine. guys I have news.**

**Mybest: what's the word?**

**Finn: the reason I almost forgot tonight is because I have a visitor. you'll never believe who.**

**Mybest: the toothfairy? haha.**

**angelface 13: hilarious, Maybeck.**

**philitup: well?**

**Finn: Amanda.**

**angelface 13: what?**

**Mybest: no way! are you serious?**

**willatree: oh! how's Amanda?**

**philitup: nice.**

**Finn: she's great. she says hello to everyone.**

**willatree: oh hello Amanda! we missed you.**

**Mybest: not as much as Finn. haha.**

**angelface 13: oh hush Maybeck. hey Amanda.**

**philitup: sup Amanda. but why are you back? is jess too?**

**Finn: guys, guys, she can explain it to you all later. what's the word with the dreams?**

**philitup: everyone's been having the same one, and not crossed-over.**

At this point Amanda's smile faded as she read the conversation over Finn's shoulder.

"What dreams Finn? You never mentioned…" Amanda stared at Finn.

"I'm sorry, I know. I meant to tell you. We all keep having a dream about this girl in the park at night, but we're not crossed-over. It's just the same, regular, reoccurring dream- but we're _all_having it," Finn said. He then returned to the VMK conversation taking place. Amanda's brow furrowed in worry.

**Finn: guys, I need to fill Amanda in. let's get on tomorrow night and sort this out, maybe Amanda can help.**

**angelface 13: sounds alright to me.**

**philitup: goodnight guys.**

**Mybest: tomorrow night then.**

**willatree: goodnight everyone!**

Finn proceeded to log off, then yelped in fright as something banged loudly on his window. Amanda and Finn stared at the window in fright, before realizing the distressed figure outside was none other than Amanda's sister, Jess.


End file.
